


Data's Date

by whatdoyouwantpaul



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Character, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Da forge, Eventual Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Holodeck, Lesbians, M/M, Riker is a dumb bitch, Star Trek is gay and you cant convince me otherwise, Unknown betrayal, and everyone knows it, as always, awkward character, eventual kidnapping, holodeck dating, implied Deanna/Tasha, mlm/wlw solidarity, nerd characters, oblivious betrayal, post-episode s01e22 Skin of Evil, practice flirting, tasha shouldn’t have died, the enterprise, there’s two, two awkward characters actually, we love gay robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouwantpaul/pseuds/whatdoyouwantpaul
Summary: Geordi La Forge is awkward when it comes to relationships, and he knows this for sure. When he decides to ask out a certain (equally awkward) Android, he needs lots of practice. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Data/Geordi, Data/Riker, Deanna Troi/Ro Laren
Kudos: 23





	1. Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I, as a fanfiction writer, have no clue how long this is going to be as the words sometimes just do what they want. Comments are always appreciated
> 
> No characters or poems used in this belong to me.

“Commander, I am not certain what you mean when you say that the poem ‘reads differently’ when you read it aloud.”

Geordi laughed. “You’ll hear it if you ever let me get started.” 

“But, commander—“

Geordi hushed him and opened the book. “Just listen.” He paused before beginning to read. “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of  
Sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace—“

Data cocked his head, the smallest of smiles brushed across his face. It was moments like that that made Geordi wonder. It made him wonder if Data really couldn’t feel, couldn’t love, or if he just didn’t know what it was supposed to feel like. 

“If you’ll let me break for a bit... can I just tell you that you look lovely tonight.”

“Yes, I am modeled to be physically ideal—“

Geordi cut him off. “Not what I meant. I meant... you look... like exactly who this was meant for.”

Data didn’t say anything for a moment. He only furrowed his brow slightly, and then opened his mouth to speak. Then, he stopped again. “Thank you, Commander. You are physically attractive as well.”

Shaking his head, Geordi chuckled. “New rule, if we’re in my quarters, don’t call me commander.”

“Yes, c— Geordi.” Data paused. “I have a request.”

“Mm?”

“Could you... continue reading?”

Geordi smiled and nodded. “I love thee to the level of everyday’s most quiet need by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right  
I love thee purely, as the turn from praise  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faiths  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints—  
I love thee with the breath  
Smiles, tears, of all my life—  
And, if God, choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.”

“Emily Browning,” Data stated after a moment. “How Do I Love Thee. 1850.”

“It’s one of my favorites.”

“I can see why such a poem would mean so much to you.”

“And why do you say that?” Geordi closed the book and rested his head on his hands.

“You have often expressed an interest in more romantic literature. Though, as a whole, you do not express much interest in literature as a general topic.”

“Well it means a great deal to me, as an individual poem,” Geordi chuckled. “Do you want to read one?”

He thought a moment, then nodded. “Yes I do.”

“Go ahead, then.” He leaned back. 

“Wine comes in at the mouth  
And love comes in at the eye;  
That’s all we shall know for truth  
Before we grow old and die.  
I lift the glass to my mouth  
I look at you, and I sigh.”

“Well, that’s lovely!” Geordi smiled. “Who’s it by?”

“Yeats. A Drinking Song. Date unknown.”

“It’s a very pretty poem.” Geordi sighed contentedly. He leaned a bit, Data did as well. Soon, their lips were pressed together and Geordi’s hands were on the small of Data’s back. 

“Wait, Wait,” Geordi pulled away. 

“What seems to be the problem, commander?”

“Data would never kiss so quickly...” Geordi sighed and rubbed his temples. “Computer, end and save program.”


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi decides to practice his romance skills on the holodeck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of like chapter 1.5, not chapter 2

“Alright, lets try this again.” Geordi had spent a few weeks studying Data’s interests and schedule, as well as testing a few experimental (and failed) dates on the holodeck. Though a few.. most... all of the experiments had failed, the work was not fruitless. After all that, Geordi had finally constructed the perfect date. All that was left to do now was test it.

First of all, Data had a violin concert in two nights. He thought that Geordi had a prior engagement and wouldn’t be able to make it to the concert. However, Geordi had moved routine ship diagnostics the day before Data’s concert. He would show up to the concert with flowers to surprise Data.

Next, he’d ask Data to visit his quarters to look at his collection of physical copies of classic literature. He knew of Data’s interest in literature and poetry, and hoped that the collection would impress him.

Then, they’d paint. Painting was always something that they’d shared, and something that they both loved. Geordi had already painted something for him, a cubist portrait of Spot. He was hoping that maybe Data would like it.

After all of this, all of the planning and experimenting, all that Geordi hoped for was that Data would agree to a second date.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the holodeck. “Computer, run Data Romance program six from the beginning. Try roses instead of chrysanthemums this time and dim the lighting by five percent.”

The program lasted about six hours, thankfully Geordi had the day off. He ran through it once, it went perfectly.

Eventually he decided that one perfect run was enough, and he went to Keiko to ask if she could spare some roses.


End file.
